Christmas Jewel
by DaniiNekoNeko
Summary: When Marik moves from Egypt to a new school in Japan, he meets Ryou. At first he seems innocent but it turns out he has a temper. One day after Ryou goes home to his roommate, the trouble starts. Will anything be the same? Or will, because of Ryou's new confusing feelings, cause even more trouble? Rated M for Yaoi angstshipping Deathshipping and mature language. c:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I, Kittee3, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh for if I did… There would be a whole lot of yaoi.. O/w/O I do not own the characters, except for the made up ones 3 I own nothing pretty much except for the story ^/w/^ Enjoy :D Oh and if you have any comments or questions feel free to let me know (:

"Class, Class! Settle down!" The teacher yelled above the noise.

It was 3 weeks away from Christmas break, and everyone was very exited. In the corner a group of people discussed there plans for the break.

"I'm staying home with my grandfather." A small boy named Yugi said. "What about you Ryou?"

Startled, a white haired boy named Ryou looked up. Nobody used to ask him about his plans, or anything. That changed. But then again, a lot of thing changed when he moved.

"Umm… I guess…" He started nervously. "I'm staying home… I don't really have any family members I'm close to…" He looked down at his feet.

Yugi looked around at his friends, then back at Ryou. He smiled.

"Hey, why don't we all spend Christmas together?"

His friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea`, and Duke all smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why not?" Duke said.

Duke was tall, tan, and dark haired. With shining green eyes, and the perfect body, he drew girls to him like a human magnet.

Ryou looked up in surprise, again. "Really?" He asked softly.

"Of course!" Yugi smiled again and tilted his head slightly, which caused several of the girls in the room to turn and stare.

"So cute." one whispered.

"Like a little kitten." Said another.

"Not just him but Duke also!"

"Agreed! Aw Duke. So perfect. So amazing"

Yugi and his friends giggled slightly, then started talking again.

"Class" the teacher said once again. "I have an announcement to make."

The class fell silent as the teacher went on.

"We have a new student today."

A tall, young boy with long, white-blond hair, deep violet eyes, and beautiful tan skin walked through the door, eyes on his black shoes.

"His name is Marik" the teacher went on. "He just moved here from Egypt. Please treat him with the utmost respect. Thank you."

The boy named Marik stood in front of the class, still staring at his feet. Everyone was quiet as he slowly walked through the rows of desks to an empty seat in the back.

Joey, a blond haired, arrogant sounding boy, turned around to look at him.

"What's up" he said. "My names Joey. This is Yugi, Ryou, Tea`, Tristan, and Duke." he introduced everyone, pointing to them as he went.

Slowly Marik looked up. Still not smiling he said "Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, a group of guys walked through the door, and marched right up to him.

"Hey, Ishtar." One said. He had Short, dirty-blond hair, about the color of Joeys, green eyes, and pale skin. He was the leader of the group. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"The same as you, dumbass." Everyone stared in surprise as Marik's shy, quiet voice rose to a strong, assertive one. "Well I guess that not right, considering how you always ditch class anyway."

"Shut the fuck up, you dirty bitch!" The leader raised a hand, then swung down fast, connecting with the side of Marik's face.

Everyone gasped.

"Where's the teacher?!" someone asked.

Once again the leader of the groups hand rose, this time in a fist. Marik sat there, staring at him.

"Talen, you should really be careful about where you swing…" He addressed the same boy.

Laughing, Talen swung his fist down at Marik, only this time he dodged it, grabbed Talen's arm, and flipped him over his shoulder.

The leader landed with a 'BANG' on a group of chairs.

Marik straightened up, looked at Talen, and laughed. "I warned you…"

The rest of the guys in the gang were already backing out of the room shouting things like; "You fucking douche!" or "We'll get you, you bitch!".

Ryou stood slowly and pulled out a handkerchief , gently handing it to Marik.

Marik smiled softly and said "Thanks" as he wiped away the blood on the side of his mouth.

Ryou nodded as the bell rang, and gathered his stuff.

"Hey you coming?"

He looked up to see Yugi and Joey waiting for him

He shook his head and walked out, heading towards his house.

As he walked through the door he felt a sharp pain in his head and turned to see his room mate standing next to him, smoking a cigarette and lowering the fist he had just used to punch Ryou.

"Oh… Hey Bakura…" he said kneeling down to take off his shoes.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Bakura growled, blowing smoke into Ryou's face "It shouldn't take you that long to walk home!"

Ryou coughs and waves away the smoke "Sorry I was just thinking…"

Bakura laughs and heads toward the kitchen "Maybe you should start thinking about shopping, I'm starving and were out of food!" he yells back, putting his cigarette out on the wall and flicking it behind the trash.

Ryou sighs and says "Okay, okay I will just wait until it stops snowing"

"Why is it every time I want something, you come up with an excuse?!" Bakura yells from the fridge.

"How could I have known it was gonna start snowing! I don't control weather you know!"

The moment Ryou heard the fridge slam he knew he had made a mistake.

"You wanna get a fucking attitude with me, you dirty brat?! I'll destroy you!" Bakura yells stomping towards the smaller boy and grabbing him by his collar.

Ryou was about to apologize, not that it would do much good, until he looked out the window.

"What is that?" he says softly

"Oh to think I'm going to fall for th-" Bakura starts, but gets cut off by Ryou slipping out of his grasp and running to the door.

"Oh My God!" Ryou screams widening his big brown eyes as he runs outside, crying.

The end of part one (: (It gets better, I swear xDD) I love Yu-Gi-Oh and I will not kill it :D please let me know any questions or comments you have c: ~Kittee3


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Heyllo Its Kittiee. I've been busy with school otherwise this would've been up sooner (sorry) I hope you enjoy! Haha and I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else L only the story.

(during the last chapter)

"You wanna get a fucking attitude with me, you dirty brat?! I'll destroy you!" Bakura yells stomping towards the smaller boy and grabbing him by his collar.

Ryou was about to apologize, not that it would do much good, until he looked out the window.

"What is that?" he says softly

"Oh to think I'm going to fall for th-" Bakura starts, but gets cut off by Ryou slipping out of his grasp and running to the door.

"Oh My God!" Ryou screams widening his big brown eyes as he runs outside, crying.

(AND NOW WE CONTINUE!)

Bakura automatically turns to see what Ryou is running towards, rolls his eyes, and lights another cigarette before walking upstairs.

"Pathetic" He mumbles as he blows the smoke out through his nose. "I always knew he was weak, but to cry over some boy..? Ha!"

And with that he's gone and Ryou's stuck standing alone, trying to figure out what to do about the boy lying below him.

"Um..." he shyly puts his hand to the boys neck and is relieved to feel a pulse. "M-M-Marik?" he stutters threw tears "um..." not knowing what else to do he puts his arm under the tan boy and carefully lifts him, as though if he does anything wrong, the freezing boy was going to shatter and disappear completely.

This was understandable of course, because other than him freezing from collapsing in the snow, Marik was bleeding from his mouth, nose , and the top of his forehead. He had cuts on his neck and slashes through his shirt and jeans, where bloodstains were starting to dry, and he was breathing raggedly as though the air hurt his whole body so he didn't want to consume any of it.

Finally, Ryou managed to get Marik though the door and onto the couch, just as Bakura jumped from the top of the stairs.

"Ey douche, I sent you for food, what the hell is this shit?!"

"Bakura, please, he's hurt! Just... Help me and then I will get you your food..."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura pushes Ryou out of the way and strips Marik of his clothes.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" Ryou blushes and turns away

"If you want to stop the bleeding you have to see where its coming from, and believe me, humans only have so much blood, so you might want to stop it." Bakura answers, irritated, and grabs a towel from the first aid kit they keep in the kitchen, along with a few other things.

"Don't hurt him!"

Once again Bakura rolls his eyes as he wipes away blood, then ties thread through a thin hole at the end of a needle and pushes it through the tan boys skin.

Ryou winces at the sight but moves to wipe away more of the blood and puts pressure on the major wounds to help stop them from bleeding anymore. He then looks up into the tense face of his classmate. Marik had perfect completion and beautiful lips Ryou noticed.

"Ey faggot! How 'bout instead of starin' at your boytoy you actually try helping?!" Bakura snaps when he notices Ryou "Who is this kid anyways?!"

Embarrassed, Ryou looks at his feet "He's the new student at my school... He's very nice and-"

"Whatever" Bakura stands and thrusts his hands in his pockets as he walks towards the stairs "He'll be fine now"

Ryou had been so busy examining the dirt on his white socks that he hadn't even noticed Marik was no longer bleeding, he was fully bandaged, and his face was calm. He breathed at ease again too Ryou noticed and was relieved.

"Oh.. Uh Bakura!"

"hmm...?"

"Thank you...so much" Ryou said as he walked up to his roommate and bowed respectably.

Bakura only laughed and flicked the smaller boy on the head, and as Ryou grabbed his head in pain, Bakura walked up the stairs lighting another cigarette. "Whatever" he called over his shoulder "I expect supper to be done by the time I'm out of the shower"

"O-of course" Ryou stuttered rubbing his forehead where Bakuras ragged nail had cut him

He glanced over at Marik, who was now simply sleeping, before grabbing his wallet and leaving for the market.

As Bakura plopped down on his bed, he grabs his phone off his pillow and dials 505-666-2938 (AN: I made that number up don't call it o.o) and listened as it rang.

"Hey" Bakura said after hear the click indicating his friend had picked up.

"Sup" the deep voice on the other line answered.

"Did you lose something recently?" Bakura said smirking. When his friend didn't answer he continued "I suppose that's a yes... Ha funny, I thought you kept a close watch on all your toys..."

"What do you know?!"

"Oh nothing... Just that I found your precious little pet on the street today... I thought he looked like you at first but needed to call to make sure...Malik.." Bakuras red eyes glowed with mischief (AN: Marik= hikari; Malik= yami)

"...where was he?"

"Don't you think you play a little to rough sometimes? Besides I thought you weren't gunna send that brat to school.. Perhaps you've gone soft"

"How the hell do you know he's attending school?!" Malik growls into the phone

"Oh hah because my precious little roommate goes to school with him.. Seems to have taken a liking to him too... Did you know they're.. Together?" Bakura stares at the ceiling as he listening to the shattering of glass from the other line, and smirks again. "In fact, they're downstairs together... Right now.. Who knows what they're doing."

"That little BITCH! I already punished him for enrolling in the damn school but for this... The little pricks gunna DIE!"

This was the last thing Bakura heard before static and he knew Malik had broken yet another phone. As he sets the cell on the pillow again he laughs and looks the door right next to his.

"My poor little pet... I've been meaning for you to meet my oldest friend.. And when you get home... Aha It may surprise you to find that Malik is nothing like his Hikari."

**End of part two! What's going to happen? Will Ryou and Marik be alright?! Why would Ryou's roommate sick such a horrible man after him? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Remember to tell me what you think , is it good? Bad? Horrible? Yummlicious? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
